wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallacy
Bone's only TrickWing character. Don't steal art, coding, or the character itself, or I'll confront you. Warning:Semi-mature content, read at your own risk. Came in fifth for the contest! Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga In a Nutshell An average dragon has now become a sensation. On the streets, she has the intial impression of being a punk, what with all her tattoos, many piecings, skull headphones, and simply being a young adult TrickWing. However, it comes as shock to most dragons that she's almost nothing as she seems. The moment Fallacy sees someone in peril, she throws off her headphones and becomes a hero, doing things as small as helping an elder dragon carry their groceries or as big as saving someone from being killed. A new dragon on the streets may be wary of her criminal-like appearance, but veterans smile at the rememberance of her kind deeds. Raised in a rich family that wasn't quite right, Fallacy's parent's expected to be deceiving and hurtful. They wanted her to become an assassin in the queen's guard, but life had other plans. Now, she's a succesful tattoo artist who's going out with a famous TrickWing actor. And Fallacy is always looking up. Vile romance turned dreams into an empire Self-made success, now she rolls with Rockefellers Appearance Out of most TrickWings, Fallacy is somewhat of a standout. She's rather short, with stubby legs cursed with arthritis, even at her young age. (Yes, bad genes had someone to do with it.) Despite this, she's decent in the air, though prefers not to fly really high. When Fallacy walks, she usually walks slowly, if not with a brace. The rest of her body is pain-free, for the most part. Fallacy is covered in glistening, deep purple scales, only a few shades lighter than a NightWing. Her crimson underbelly complements the purple, and shimmers in the light that New Bridgeport's large buildings let through. The otherwise pristine scale plates are marred from rushed operations towards the place where the neck meets the chest, and the crimson fades to purple towards the tip of the tail. She also has a brilliant crimson frill and deft, deep red wings, mostly untouched by tattoos. Her eyes- large, flaxen, and close to the color of dried wheat- stand out, as they are in sharp contrast with the deep plum of Fallacy's scales. She uses eyeliner to amplify the effect, as well as add to the black markings sprawled across the dragoness' body. Fallacy also has many piercings- five earrings in each ear, a septum piercing in her nose, six eyebrow studs, and a little ring on each side of her frill. All of them are uniformly deep slate grey, about the same shade as her tattoos. The most memorable part of Fallacy is her tattoos. Being at a tattoo business, Fallacy's workers love to practice on each other. Luckily for her workers, Fallacy isn't reluctant to get a tattoo by any of them, always eager to have a new piece of art on herself. The artwork on her body is almost exclusively black, and the first one most dragons see is a tribal polygon marking on her neck, which is simple yet intricately made. She also has many others, including stars by both eyes, waves on her tail, an owl on her left front leg, and a portrait of her handicapped sister over her heart. Fallacy is proud of her tattoos, so she wears a loosely-fitting jacket on the street that's considered "acceptable" for clothing standards, yet still shows a lot of her tattoos. The jacket is always unzipped to a point where it shows her favorite tattoo, the one of her sister. Survival of the richest The city's ours until the fall History Warning! This story contains alcohol references. Fallacy was born on the island of Centura, close to the crashing wave of the frigid sea, to Amulet and Evil-eye. She was in a clutch of two, hatching long before the neighboring egg. The moment Fallacy was born, something was noticeably wrong. It wasn't that she had a mental disability, as she behaved fine. The area of concern was the two extra legs protruding from her chest, kicking and clawing out into the world. Fallacy had a parasitic twin. Immediately, she was taken out of her clutched, right as her sister was about to hatch. Though gene defects are common in TrickWings, the medics had never seen anything like this. They frantically tried to operate on the newborn, whose kicking and screaming came to no avail. Meanwhile, her rich parents' savings were suddenly swan-diving as they took their troubles out by buying lots of alcohol from illegal sellers. There were so much alcohol involved that they forgot about their suffering daughter. The two flew out of their hospital and back to their home. The doctors quickly realized that the parents were under the influence and still had no idea about their daughter. So, one healer hastily sealed up the little dragonets wound and gave her the name that the parents had buzzed about- Fallacy. Fallacy was carried out by a messager- a sleek, graceful dragoness by the name of Imperial. Imperial was able to track down her family in a matter of a few hours, and soon delivered it to exactly the right address. But as soon as the messenger laid eyes on the large apartment where Fallacy's parents abruptly decided to live, it seemed like a sticky situation. Both parents were passed out on the floor, clearing intoxicated. They had turned to alcohol, laughing like mad as they drank. Amulet had gone down first, followed by Evil-eye a few minutes later. This surprised Imperial, as she'd heard that the two were popular figures in the TrickWing community. Meanwhile, a little deep green hatchling stared up, confused. Watching the way she tried to go about moving, this dragonet had something wrong with her as well. She seemed lost in her own mind, and Fallacy, craning her neck in Imperial's arms. Suddenly, the little TrickWing leaped out of her arms, breaking her fall a bit with her wings. As Imperial left, she watched, heartbroken, as Fallacy tried to comfort her sister. ---- Thankfully, this incident never happened again. The next day, the two parents woke up, and saw two little dragonets sleeping on the floor- one purple-red and the other deep green. Additionally, there was a note left behind, written in the scrawled handwriting of the courier, Imperial. The note, written on a squirrel hide, read something that the young parents never forgot. "Your dragonet is okay- she survived the surgery. And it appears your other dragonet has hatched, too. Whatever you do, please take care of yourselves, so that these dragonets can remain okay." ---- Fallacy mostly had a normal dragonethood. She grew up with her family, with caring parents and a sister, who had been named Charm. Charm, for sure, had a mental disease, just as Imperial guessed, but the only thing the medics could do for her was to ask of Amulet and Evil-eye to watch her all the time. Fortunately, her disease wasn't too serious and didn't often interfere with everyday things. Charm simply took longer to learn, comprehend, and get the hang of things. The one thing that Fallacy's parents emphasized in teaching her was making illusions. They wanted her to be good with this skill- as her mother Amulet said, "Tricking is what a TrickWing does best." So, Fallacy listened and learned, still having the mindset of a typical TrickWing. One day, Charm and Fallacy were playing on the beach while their parents were getting food. At the time, the pair were around four years old. All seemed well, until Charm scratched her foot on a sharp shell. Bawling, Charm was in pain as part of the shard stuck in her talon. Frantic, Fallacy used her illusion breath to calm her sister down. While Charm was in a trance, Fallacy removed the shard. Eventually, the trance wore off, and Charm realized her wound was bandaged and cleaned. She thanked her sister, and something in Fallacy's mind switched gears. Fallacy realized that helping dragons was her destiny. At the same time, Fallacy found a newfound love of art and patterns. Almost mechanically, she would draw intricate patterns, loops and angles decorating the shoreline. Charm loved them, though took no interest in copying them. Evil-eye took notice of Fallacy's talent and passion right away, and was proud of his daughter's creative mind. He bought her a ballpoint pen, and immediately, she began drawing all over her left arm. "Maybe she'd be a good tattoo artist," Amulet remarked. Once again, something in Fallacy's mind clicked. She was forming a plan for the future Dragonethood went by smoothly, with no major hitches except for newfound pain in her legs. As soon as Fallacy turned eight, she told her parents of her plan- to go to New Bridgeport and become a tattoo artist. Though her parents were heartbroken about their daughter leaving, they were happy to find that she had continued with her interest. Fallacy stayed for another week, and after that, she flew off to New Bridgeport. Waving her parents and sister goodbye, Fallacy knew that her future was an open book. Amulet, and Evil-eye waved back, though they had begun to worry about their daughter's leg problems. For a year, she took courses on designing and inking tattoos. The instructors were strict, allowing for a very small margin of error. They would push her all day, making her work until her talons were full of calluses from gripping the metal pen for so long. Still, Fallacy tried her hardest, and eventually, the main instructor, a rather calm SkyWing named Brimstone, found her work to be satisfactory. Fallacy graduated the course, and was ready to start her own business. In New Bridgeport, a new shopping mall was planning to open, and stores were needed. Immediately, Fallacy reserved a spot, bussing tables to earn money to pay for it. Eventually, the outlet was finished building, and having enough money between being a waitress and the money that her parents gifted to her, she was ready to move in. After hiring two employees, Fallacy decided it was time to open shop. At first, the tattoo shop barely got any clients, which was the combination of it being a new place and the manager being a TrickWing. Dragons were naturally wary of a shop run by a TrickWing, as they were scared of being fooled. Everything changed, however, when a TrickWing celebrity by the name of Rabbit's-foot came in. He immediately acted like a big shot, which irked Fallacy right away. No doubt, he was handsome, but Fallacy didn't want to admit that to herself. Though she annoyed, he was a customer, and customers were low in these times. Through the time that she gave him a tattoo (an antelope skull on his shoulder), he flirted with her and talked about his upcoming films. By the time she was done, he was so impressed that he left quite a tidy sum in the tip jar. Rabbit's-foot came back, though simply for conversation. Fallacy shooed him away, until one day, instead of Fallacy, a crotchety, short SandWing by the name of Gobi approached her. He told her that Rabbit's-foot was actually in love with her, and didn't know how to ask her out. So, he asked if she'd be interested in going to the ruins of Agate Mountain together. Fallacy initially rejected this request, for she didn't enjoy the TrickWing's company, but Gobi insisted that he should give him a chance. Rolling her eyes, Fallacy reluctantly agreed. At Agate Mountain, she was expecting an irritating, flirtatious dragon, but this night, Rabbit's-foot seemed different. He'd calmed down, not talking nearly as much as he had at the tattoo place. Deep green scales lit in candlelight glowed lightly, and he just looked at her and smiled warmly, gazing into her eyes like a stargazer looks into the moons. In his talons, he clenched a single, bright red rose. That night, Rabbit's-foot showed a side of himself that he'd never really shown before. He was kind and polite, definitely more sensitive towards Fallacy. Of course, the brashness, crude jokes, and arrogance were still there, surfacing when Fallacy though the coast was clear. However, Fallacy found the night as a good chance to know Rabbit's-foot better. At the end, when the moons were in their highest position in the sky, Fallacy had the dignity to twine tails with him. Surprised, Rabbit's-foot looked at their tails and gasped slightly. He quickly looked over at Fallacy, who smiled profusely. Suddenly nervous, he began shaking a bit, but then calmed himself down, and the young TrickWing soon decided to pop the question. "Uh, do you want to be my special somebody?" Fallacy was shocked at the way the night. She'd hated him, now liked him, now he wanted a relationship? Things were moving too fast, and she knew in her heart what to say. "We'll wait it out, and see how it goes." Though heartbroken, Rabbit's-foot understood, or at least forced himself to understand. The rest of the night went without a hitch. Fallacy and Rabbit's-foot saw each other for a while, and Fallacy found herself growing more fond of the Rabbit's-foot each date. After several months of this, the two young dragons decided that it was time, and Fallacy and Rabbit's-foot officially began dating. Around that time, Rabbit's-foot tried out for the role in Pyrrhian Outlaws, an upcoming superhero movie directed by Artica that had a ton of hype surrounding it. The young actor came in for the role like a wreck, nervous and believing he'd never get it. However, he was able to calm himself down, and carried his words out with confidence and emotion. And to his surprise, he landed a secondary role. The movie was a smash-hit, as no movie had ever featured a "wild west Kingdom of Sand" setting. Dragons flooded to the theaters, rather new places even in these early modern-futuristic times. This drew lots of attention to Rabbit's-foot, as well as some unintentional attention towards Fallacy. It drew more people to the shop, though some had come just to gawk at Rabbit's-foot. Though Fallacy enjoyed the extra attention, and her shop was making lots of revenue, she didn't enjoy people who weren't paying customers to come in just for her boyfriend. Rabbit's-foot argued that he loved all of his fans dearly, since he didn't have much friends as a dragonet. Eventually, a final decision was made so that a tent was set up for Rabbit's-foot, a spot where he could sign autographs and greet fans every two days. Now, Fallacy's business is doing well. She's happily dating Rabbit's-foot, but even close friends of the couple don't know when it will become something more. She's at a good spot in life, and Charm is soon going to join her in the city. For Fallacy, life is good. They're Monaco and Hampton's bound But we don't feel like outsiders at all Personality Due to the courses she took, Fallacy is a huge perfectionist, taking everything to the next level. She's really detail-oriented, and takes care in every aspect of her work. Due to this, her tattoos usually take painfully long, but they turn out pretty good. The dragoness is also rather neat, not allowing messy angles or rushed shading on the tattoos she designs. Fallacy sometimes takes her perfection to the max, becoming easily bothered by things that don't meet her high standards. Being a kind dragon, Fallacy never has the nerve to actually tell dragons off. However, Fallacy has a tendency to complain about these things a lot, sometimes to an unfortunate customer. Eventually, though, she stops complaining and forgets about it. Despite the cynical side of her personality, Fallacy can overall be described as kind and sweet (and cripped). She loves meeting new people, especially if they make a good impression on her the first time. It takes a long time for her to mistrust someone, though it's rather easy to gain her liking. In fact, Fallacy is bubbly to the point that she's sometimes gullible, and, ironically, occasionally getting tricked by other dragons. Luckily, Rabbit's-foot is clever enough to help Fallacy avoid sticky situations. Growing up in a remote location, Fallacy only knew three other dragons well- Charm, Evil-eye, and Amulet. Because of this, Fallacy is rather desperate for friends. She's made a few, but some have been turned away by her excessive talking, while others admire the dragoness' courage to go up to a stranger and call them her friend. Additionally, she has violent mood swings, practically going from happy to sad in the blink of an eye. Since she's moved to the city, however, she's learned to control her emotions and keep some of them hidden inside her mind. But, Fallacy hasn't learned to do this with really strong emotions, and she is sometimes classified as a "moody" dragon. Being a dragon with a disability, Fallacy feels lots of pity for those who have disabilities. In fact, Fallacy is full of empathy for those less fortunate than her, and it's not because she wants attention. It started the moment that she fully realized why Charm was different from her and her parents. Fallacy would help out her sister, who would enjoy her presence. This warmed Fallacy's heart, and that confirmed that she wanted to help others out in future. So, in the city, Fallacy often helps out dragons with disabilities, often sacrificing things for the sake of being helpful. When asked about her disability, she states, "Oh, it's not a big deal, others have it worse." Fallacy is a fun-loving dragon, loving activities planned out by her friends. However, the minute something becomes dangerous, she's usually the first one to panic. As one who scares easily, her friends usually have to calm her down, and it often works. Fallacy sometimes switches from downright scared to overjoyed. All in all, though she's a bit of a handful, Fallacy is a kind, helpful, sweet dragoness. We are the new Americana Relationships Rabbit's Foot Fallacy absolutely despised him at first, and that's rare for her. However, she saw a side of him that made her warm up to him. The two are going strong as a couple, yet treat each other like their best friends. In public, they hold hands only, since they both find public displays of affection disgusting. Sometimes, Fallacy dislikes his arrogance, much to her boyfriend's annoyance, as well as the paparazzi that follows him around a lot. Despite this, the two are crazy for each other, though they've agreed to take it slow and see how things work out. Charm The sisters are inseparable, and were always close from the start. Charm's issues weren't a problem for Fallacy, who decided to act as her guide. When Fallacy left for the city, Charm was heartbroken, but then, she found a way to send messages through Imperial, the messenger who first introduced the sisters in a heartfelt meeting. However, Fallacy yearns for her sister to be by her side once more. She's trying to get her into the city, though it's hard to convince her to leave her beautiful beach home. Amulet and Evil-eye Fallacy loves her parents dearly. Though her childhood had a rough start, the pair raised her well, though were slightly overprotective. Though she didn't go the intended TrickWing path, they're still proud of their daughter's fame and fortune, although they don't fully approve of Rabbit's-foot... Brimstone Brimstone saw potential in the young artist where few did. While most of his employees complained about how slow Fallacy worked, he stayed quiet. Though she wasn't the best artist he'd seen in his class, he enjoyed Fallacy's work ethic and personality. Gobi As Rabbit's-foot's agent, the fact that Rabbit's-foot was into Fallacy warmed the old SandWing's heart, as he was happy that his client was in love. However, he was shy, and Gobi decided to step in and help the young actor. Though Gobi was frustrated at first by Fallacy's unwillingness to go out with Rabbit's-foot, he used his power of persuasion to get her to comply. These days, Gobi treats Fallacy like a daughter, though Fallacy believes that he should be kinder sometimes instead of controlling. Raised on Biggie and Nirvana Trivia *Fallacy was made for the contest. *Fallacy's parasitic twin was supposed to be a separate entity, but she formed wrong. *Charm's "mental disorder" is loosely based on Asperger's syndrome, though it's a bit different. We are the New Americana Gallery Fallacy.jpg faellacy.png|as a fae (Ooooooohhh) {| Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content